


Some Friendly Competition

by J0rn



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Light Bondage, Teasing, Tickle torture, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J0rn/pseuds/J0rn
Summary: A Hau and Gladion Commission!  Friendly competition turns into lots of laughter!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Some Friendly Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBoy/gifts).



“Glaaaaaaadioooooon~!” Hau called from across the room, the teasing tone of his voice sending shivers down the blonde’s spine. Nothing good ever came from that sound… “I’m boooooooored!”

Gladion gulped. “What am I supposed to do about that? Go find something to do.” He barely looked up from the book he now found it impossible to concentrate on.

“Awwww, come on Gladdy-waddy! Let’s do something fun!” He teased, bounding across the room and plopping down in his lap, laying out dramatically. “Pleeeeeaaaaase?” 

He was struggling not to smile, knowing a smile would mean a yes and a yes was dangerous when Hau was in a mood. “And what do you suggest we do then, to alleviate your boredom?”

“Hmmmmmmm….” Hau made a show of tapping his chin and pretending to think. “I want… to tickle you!!” He grinned, tapping Gladion’s nose.

“I knew you were going to say that….”

Hau sat back up, leaning over so they were almost nose to nose and pouting. “Pleeeeeeeease please please please please?! I’ll let you tickle me tooooooo please please please—”

Gladion harrumphed. “Why would I agree to that? That doesn’t make it worth my while…”

“Weeeellll…” He cooed in that sing-songy voice, “If you win, you can pick whatever you want as your prize~”

“Oh?” That did catch his attention. “Anything? Like… I get to pick what we eat for a whole week? Or… I get to pick your Pokemon team the next time we battle?”

Hau bounced and giggled, knowing Gladion wouldn’t be able to say no. “But if I wiiiiin, I get to pick!”

Gladion smirked then. He liked a little competition. “Deal. But how will we know who wins?”

Hau was already up and running through the living room. “We’ll know! Stay there I’ll be right back!” He tossed lots of stuff out on a big soft blanket before gathering it all up in his arms and running back. “My turn first!” He was grabbing out lots of Lillie’s scarves from his pile.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?!” He grabbed Hau’s wrist with one hand, putting his other hand up to stop him. “You can’t just tie me up!”

“Last time I tickled you you kicked me in the face and gave me a black eye!” 

Gladion couldn’t help but give him a mostly guilty grin. “I warned you not to…” 

Hau laced the fingers of his free hand into Gladion’s, pushing his arm up above his head on the couch. “You can do the same to me when it’s your turn okay?”

Their noses were almost touching, and Gladion blushed. How could someone as sweet as Hau have such a mean streak?

“O-okay.” He let Hau help him up and lead him over to where he had laid the blanket on the floor, as a cushion for him to sit on, letting him gently but expertly position him how he wanted before using his sister’s scarves to keep him there.

“This is weird, you know…” Gladion huffed, a little annoyed at letting Hau have this much control.

“It’s not weird!” Hau promised. “The other kids used to do this to me all the time when we were in Cubchoo Scouts! They said they had to test their knots on a live subject but I think they just liked torturing me…” He pouted.

Gladion laughed. He couldn’t judge them, who could resist?

“Hey! Don’t laugh!” Hau poked Gladion’s stomach, making the boy squeak and try to lower his arms. The knots held tight, keeping his arms raised, wrists bound over his head behind him, tied to the scarf keeping his ankles together. He was trapped.

“Wait I changed my mind this is stu-UHUHUPIHID NOHO!”

Hau started pinching his sides, grinning and giggling at his reaction. “Nope you already agreed silly! Now you gotta wait!”

“Wahaha nohoho!” He tumbled over on his side, attempting to get away, thankful Hau had put something soft down to land on. “Ahaha ihit tihihickles noho!” 

His assailant giggled, prodding his pit then, testing the water. “What about here? Does this tickle? Are you sure? Should I test more?” He cooed, relishing the squeaky protests the blonde was making. He started scribbling his fingers there then, and Gladion’s laughter jumped an octave. 

“HAHAHAHA! HAHAU NOHO PLEHEHEASE!”

“Hau no that doesn’t tickle? Are you sure about that?” He scratched with his nails gently, and Gladion let out a shrieky squeal. “I think I’m winning~”

“NOHO YOUHOOOHOHORE NOHOHOT!” Gladion squealed, trying to roll over again and get away, landing face down with his feet in the air. 

Hau dug into both pits then, seeing an opening. “Kitchy kitchy coo~”

“BWAHAHAHA NAHAHAT THE PIHIHITS NAHAHA!” He squeaked out, face growing red.

He gave Gladion a chance to breathe then, giggling. “You’re really bad at this you know!”

The boy panted and growled. “You’re mean! Are you done yet!? It’s my turn!”

“Done?!” He sneered. “I haven’t even gotten started yet!” He pet Gladion’s hair, making sure he had composed himself before beginning again, this time tugging off his shoes.

Gladion gasped. “NO! Oh Hau don’t not that don’t do that I can’t take it! I’ll die!” He whimpered.

“You’re not gonna die.” Hau chuckled. He dragged his nails down one of Gladion’s soles, holding his ankle with the other hand, struggling to keep his leg from jerking and hitting him in the face.   
“You’d better not kick me again, you hear?” He teased. “I’ll really make you pay if you do!”

“N-NAHA! AHH! DON’T!”

“Sensitive feet…” Hau mused, tugging one of his socks off. “I didn’t know that.”

“THEY’RE NOT! LET GO!” He tried to make his voice sound big and threatening, but it was hard to manage through the giggles that were already bubbling up inside of him. He couldn’t see what Hau   
was doing and the anticipation was killing him.

“I think I have something for this…” He tapped his fingers across the bare sole in front of him thoughtfully, smiling at the twitching it caused, before reaching down and making a show of rattling through the tools he had brought over, making a ruckus.

“Hau? What is that? What are you gonna do?”

“You have to guess!” He giggled. “If you guess right, you get a break! If you guess wrong… you’ll see.” He said, punctuating it with a fake evil laugh.

“WHAT?!”

Hau took the mystery tool in his hand, swirling the feather between his fingers before brushing it up and down Gladion’s bare arch, making Gladion arch.

“OH NO NOHO AHA WHAHAT IS THAHAT?!”

“You have to guess, silly!”

“I DON’T KNOW!”

Hau continued to tease, first dusting it across his toes, then down his sole, before sneaking it down his pantleg to tickle his calf. He was enjoying the shrieky laughter from below him, knowing the not knowing was killing him.

“Well? Do you want another hint?”

“NOHOT IHIF IHIT’S TIHIHICKLES!”

He turned the feather around then, and pulled his toes back, glad the scarves kept him from straightening his legs. “Here’s your next hint!” He scribbled the quill of the feather under his toes, signing his name and drawing some hearts.

Gladion let out a scream, thrashing weakly under the torment of the mystery tool, feeling tears prickle in his eyes.

“FEATHER!” He managed to gasp out, and Hau stopped again. “Hey, good job! You get a break!” He snickered, laying down beside him and pushing him back on his side so they were facing each   
other. He didn’t falter under the glaring look he found himself face to face with, still smiling sweetly. “Are you okay? Do you want some water?”

Gladion glowered, gasping greedily for air, trying to catch his breath.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He pat Gladion’s cheek and got up then. “Don’t go too far!”

“You’re in… so much trouble… when I get untied…” Gladion grumbled as he watched his friend prance out of the room, ignoring the threat. He was however, glad to see him return with a nice big glass of ice water, suddenly well aware of how dry his mouth was. 

Hau helped him drink, sitting him back up and holding the straw for him. “Don’t drink too fast, you’ll get a brain freeze.” He giggled. “Feeling better now?”

Gladion tried to pout and look pitiful but nodded.

“Good! Then it’s time to guess the next tool!”

“Huh? What oh no come on!”

Hau giggled and scooted back behind him again. “Reaaaaady?”

Gladion gulped. “…No?”

“Too bad!” Hau grabbed the next tool, dusting the blush brush on his palm quickly to test it before dusting it all over Gladion’s feet.

Gladion squeaked and exploded into more laughter. “WAHAHAHA THAT’S NOHOT FAHAHAIR YOU CAHAHAN’T DO FEHEHEATER TWICE!”

The tickling stopped again and Hau made a buzzer sound. “Wrong! Now you get a penalty!”

“W-what… are you gonna do?” He asked cautiously, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer. Luckily, Hau didn’t seem to want to tell him, so he braced himself for whatever surprise was in store. He was not expecting Hau to push him back over on his face. “Oof! Hey!”

Hau only giggled and picked something else up. “Oh, this is cold, sorry!”

“What do you mean it’s cOLD COLD COLD COLD!” He yelped and tried to kick as something wet dripped onto his feet, then off of his feet onto his back. “EW EW WHAT IS THAT?”

Hau laughed at the way he reacted and started rubbing the baby oil into his feet. “Surprise!”

The massage only felt good for a moment before the oil made everything slick and ticklish, Hau didn’t even know he could BE more ticklish than he already was.

“BwahahaHAHAHA! Nohoho ohoho NOHOHO!”

Hau snickered as he massaged. “I’m not even tickling you yet you dork! This is supposed to be the nice part!”

“IHIT TIHIHICKLES!” Gladion squealed.

He made sure the oil was nice and rubbed in, and that it covered every inch of skin possible. “Now… you have to guess the next one too!” He was enjoying listening to Gladion’s grumpy protests.   
“It’s not that bad!”

“Haaaaaaauuuuuuu! No moooooooooore!” He whined, huffing and pouting. “You’re being mean now!”

Hau pet his hair again. “I know you’re having fun! Just a little longer and it’s your turn!”

He grabbed the next surprise from the pile of tools, looking it over thoughtfully before running the prongs of the fork down Gladion’s soles gently. “Can you guess what it is?” He cooed.

Gladion let out a shrieky yelp and jolted like he’d been electrocuted. “OHO AHAHARCEUS WHAHAT IS THAHAT?!”

“I don’t know! You have to guess!” The fork made its way slowly back up, getting the same reaction again. “You’d think you were fighting with a Jolteon the way you’re acting bud!”

“AHAHAHA STAHAHAP STAHAHAP AHAHA THAT’S TOHOHORTURE!”

“Oh it isn’t even that bad yet!” He started scratching back and forth quickly, forcing out a scream from his friend’s lips.

“BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHA STAHAHAHAP STAHAHAHA—HAHAHAHA!” He shrieked and hiccuped, thrashing under Hau’s devilish tool. “PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE OHOHO PLEHEASE!”

“What, this?” Hau teased playfully, moving it to his arch to scratch a moment before jumping to the other foot quickly and back, making him yelp in surprise.

“PLEHEHEHEASE AHAHAHA YOUHOHOHO’RE KIHIHILLING MEHEHE!”

“You’re fine you big baby!” He laughed, but did let up so he could catch his breath. “Now do you have a guess for me or not?”

An answer didn’t come at first, silence only broken by Gladion’s squeaky breathing, giggles still bubbling up just at the memory of the sensation. Hau rubbed his back, making sure he knew that everything was still okay and he was safe. 

“You’re doing great G, hang in there.” He whispered sweetly. He couldn’t believe Gladion’s face could blush deeper red than it already was, but here they were.

“Your f-fingers.” He managed out finally. “Your… your fingernails?”

Hau began to giggle, his laughter quickly making Gladion’s sheepish grin turn to fear. “What? What are you laughing at? That wasn’t my final answer I changed my mind no wait!”

“Too late!!” Hau cackled. “You get more punishment!” His cheery tone didn’t match his words, and it made Gladion shiver in anticipation.

“Come on! What else could it have been?! If I find you you’re lying!” He flinched as Hau placed the fork in front of his face, letting out a yelp. “THAT’S EVIL! FORKS ARE CHEATING!” He tried to lick   
Hau’s hand in retaliation.

“How is that cheating—HEY!” He laughed at the attempt at payback. “That’s gross don’t lick me weirdo!” He poked Gladion’s nose and moved back behind him. “Now I’m really gonna getcha!”

“No Hau no more tickles!” He begged, wiggling a bit. “I can’t take anymore I’ll actually die!”

“You’re not dying you goof!” He grabbed a hairbrush and placed it down on his victim’s sole, not moving it yet.

“AH! NO NO WHAT IS THAT AHA NO!” Gladion was already giggling and wiggling again, trying to curl his toes and move away from the brush. “Oho noho ohoho NOHO!”

Hau started quickly brushing back and forth, listening to the musical squeals from beneath him. “Aww, does that tickle wickle? Poor Gladdy-waddy, is he a little ticklish?”

“DOHOHOHOHON’T CAHAHALL ME THAHAHAT!” Was his only protest through laughter.

“What’s the matter? Ticklish Gladdy-waddy can’t handle some teases?”

“HAHAHAHAHAUUUU!” He whined through his laughter. “PLEHEHEHEASE IHI’M TAHAHAPPING OUT I’M DEHEHEHEAD!”

Hau stopped then, putting the brush aside, laughing along with him. “Had enough then?” He helped him get another drink before moving back to his feet.

“Yes, untie me now.”

Hau started to undo the knot, before leaning forward and blowing air across his still-oily sole, making him shriek.

“HEHEHEY!”

Hau relented then and untied him, giggling gleefully. “That was so much fun! We should do this again! I’m not bored anymore!” He tossed the scarves aside and helped Gladion sit up, who was still   
looking incredibly embarrassed by the whole ordeal. “Are you okay? I didn’t go too far did I?” He put his hands on Gladion’s cheeks sweetly. “Gladion…?”

The blonde’s glare was quickly breaking out into an evil smile, one to rival even the most famous of villainous team leaders. “Hauuuu~”

Hau’s smile turned sheepish and he raised his shoulders, brushing a loose strand of dark hair out of his face. “Oho noho…” He wrapped his arms around himself as if that could possibly prepare   
him for what he had gotten himself into.

“You’re in big trouble now~” Gladion warned, grabbing the scarves from where they had been tossed and crawling towards him. “You ticked off the tickle monster and now you’re really gonna get   
it..!”

Hau eeped and fell to his side, curling up to protect himself, giggling wildly without Gladion even putting a hand on him, but not making any attempt to run away.

Gladion pounced then, making things easy for himself by tying Hau’s wrists behind his back and his ankles together, just in case he decided to get kicking once they started playing again. He moved   
them over towards the couch so Hau had something soft to lean back against, and went to work. 

Hau eeped and blushed as Gladion slowly lifted his shirt, grinning and growling playfully. “Oho noho nohot my tummy!” 

“What did you say?” Gladion grinned at him.

“Don’t!”

“Don’t what?”

Hau’s cheeks started to burn. “Tickle my tummy!”

Gladion grinned. “Well, if you insist, I’ll oblige.” He leaned down then and blew an enormous raspberry there, making his friend squeal. 

“BWAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHA OHOHO THAHAT TIHIHICKLES!”

He wasn’t done there, however, holding Hau’s shoulder steady as he nibbled across his ribs, still growling like a monster and making him shriek. “Tickle monster’s gonna eat you up!”

“NAHAHA DOHOHON’T EAT MEHEHE TICKLE MOHOHONSTER!” Hau wiggled uselessly, having too much fun.

Gladion went to work then with his fingers, scribbling up and down his sides with perfectly manicured nails. “You are so dead! You were mean to me!”

“WahahaHAHAHA IHI’M NOHOT SOHORRY!”

Gladion blew another raspberry, this time on his neck. “You’re enjoying this too much that’s not fun at all!”

The raspberry make him shriek again and this time he managed to fall over. “AHA G! NOHO RAHASPBERRIES!”

He caused another squeal as he followed him down, growling and nosing around his neck. “I’m gonna getcha gonna getcha!”

Hau scrunched up his shoulders, trying to protect his neck and ears from the ticklish assault. “Nohohohoho! Nahaha dohohon’t! DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!” Another raspberry on the back of his   
neck got him squealing again. “EEEHEEEHEEEHEE!”

“Oh Arceus help me…” Gladion muttered, blushing. “It’s not fair you’re too cute!”

“Ihihit’s a defehence mechanism!” Hau squeaked out. “To protehect me from meanies like youhoo!”

“Oh is that so?” He flipped Hau over on his back and grabbed the feather from Hau’s dreaded tools. “Well it won’t work on me!” 

The second the feather made contact with skin, Hau was a giggling goner, wriggling and squeaking and snorting uncontrollably.

“Oh I’m sorry does that tickle?” Gladion mocked back at him. “Look at you dance! Dance little wiggly worm, dance!”

“DOHOHON’T TEHEHEASE AHAHA IHIT MAHAKES IT WOHORSE!”

“Wiggly worm, wiggly worm!” He swirled the feather in his belly button and watched Hau’s body bounce as he tried to flip himself back over. “Wiggle wiggle little Caterpie!”

Hau shook his head desperately, tears streaming down his cheeks. “NOHOHO TEHEHEASING OHOHO NAHAHA IHIT TIHIHICKLES SOHO MUCH!”

Gladion let up then, for a moment, before digging in with his fingers instead. “Your little tummy is sooooo squishy and perfect for tickles, Hau! How come I never tickle it?”

Hau threw his head back and let out a loud peal of laughter. “AHAHA YOUHOO ALWAYS TIHICKLE ME!”

“Hm. I suppose I do. Maybe I should double down on my tickling then! This is too fun!”

Hau blushed more, shaking his head so hard his ponytail had come loose. “Eeeheeheehee nohohoho! Ohoho you’re mehehehean!” Had he really been trying to get away, he probably could have   
knocked Gladion off of him, but truth be told he was loving every second, and even pouted a bit when Gladion stopped suddenly.

“Hey!” He stuck out his bottom lip.

“You’re kidding!” Gladion laughed. “Don’t pout I’m not done!”

Gladion grabbed for the baby oil then. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about this little stunt by the way!” He put some on his hands and rubbed them together, warming it up a bit before going to town   
on his belly and making him laugh again.

“OHO NOHO NOHOT THAHAT!”

“Oh and I’m the one acting like a baby?” Gladion cooed. “You’re the one pouting then complaining when you get what you asked for!”

“EEEHEEHEEE! OHO IHIT TIHICKLES TOO MUCH!”

Once he had finished, he found a tiny pinpointed paintbrush in all the tools and grinned. “Oh, this’ll be perfect!” He started first by scribbling little stars all over Hau’s belly, smirking at the snorting   
laughter it caused, before moving it down and swirling it around his belly button too and bringing out another loud shriek. 

“AHAHAHA NOHOHO NOHOHO!”

“Will you hush the neighbors are gonna think I’m murdering you!” He teased.

“AHAHA YOUHOO AHARE YOU AHAHARE!”

He went back to using his nails then, making Hau’s laughter rise an octave as he trashed a little harder this time. “NOHO OHO NOHO!”

“Does that tickle little wiggly worm?” He teased playfully.

“AHA IHIT TICKLES SOHO MUCH!”

“Good! I’m gonna keep tickling you until you admit I’m the winner of this silly little game you’ve trapped yourself in then!”

“NAHAHA I’LL NEHEHEVER SAY THAHAHAT!”

“We’ll see.”

He gave his belly another intense round of scribbling before moving down to his hips and squeezing there, making him bounce again. “BAHAHA OHOHO! STAHAHAP THAHAHAT!”

“I think it’d be easer just to name off all the spots that weren’t ticklish!” Gladion giggled. “You’re one giant tickle spot!” He started working his way up then, worming his fingers under Hau’s arms   
to get into his pits to force out another squeal. 

“AHAHAHA! GEEHEEHEHEEE!”

“Oop! You’re dancing again! Dance dance wiggle wiggle! Kitchy kitchy coo!”

Hau was thankful when Gladion let up again, quickly catching his breath. “Ohoho…. You’re too good at this…” He admit. “That isn’t fair at all you really are the tickle monster!”

Gladion laughed, putting Hau’s hair back again with the runaway ponytail holder. “You better believe it. Does this mean you surrender? You agree that I win?”

Hau stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry. “No way!”

“Now you’re asking for it!” He warned and blew another raspberry on his neck, making him shriek with laughter again. “You’d better admit it quick!! I’ll eat you up! I’ll nibble all over your feet!”

That made Hau squeal and struggle. “Ohoho nohoho ohoho NOHOHO!”

Gladion flipped him over again, holding onto his feet and slipping off his sandals. “You’re really gonna get it you’d better just surrender!”

“Dohont nihibble!” Hau begged, already giggling and squeaking. “Oho noho!”

The growling started again and he let his teeth graze against the sides of Hau’s feet, sending him into hysterics. “I’m gonna GETCHA!”

“OHO NOHOHOHO AHAHA GEEHEEHEEE! AHAHA NOHO NOHO!”

Gladion smirked and blew a raspberry on Hau’s sole.

“BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OHO DOHON’T DOHOHOO THAHAHAT!”

“Did that tickle?” He giggled, and went back to nibbling.

Every touch was agony to Hau, Gladion’s sharp teeth felt like electricity coursing through his skin. He wished his hands were free to cover his face, because he was sure he looked like a mess from   
laughing so hard. He didn’t dare let slip the phrase “you win”, however. He didn’t want it to ever end.

“You’re gonna break eventually! Just get it over with!” Gladion had to admit, he was having fun with this too.

“AAAAHAHAHA NEHEVER! MOHONSTER!”

Gladion dragged his teeth down Hau’s sole and watched his toes splay out uncontrollably, and got an idea. He smirked and got a better hold on his ankle, before sticking his tongue between two of   
his toes and wiggling it around.

Hau let out a scream and flopped all over. “GLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHO NOHOHOHO STAHAHAP YOU WIHIHIN YOU WIHIHIHIN!” He was sure his vision had gone black, maybe he had   
blacked out, he wasn’t sure but that was more sensation that he could handle.

Gladion cackled and let him go. “Awww, what? You can’t take a little tickling, you big baby?” He mocked, untying Hau quickly, making sure he was actually okay.

Hau flopped down limp once he was untied, panting and sweating and still giggling a bit. “You… are so mean…!” He smiled up at his friend. “I won’t go so easy on you next time!”

Gladion couldn’t help but smile back. “What do you mean, ‘next time’? There isn’t going to be a next time you little nerd!” He poked Hau’s stomach playfully, which made him squeal and curl up   
again.

“Now I’m tiiiiired!” Hau pouted, once he had caught his breath. “I wanna take a naaaap!”

“Then go take a nap you don’t need me for that!” Gladion was starting to feel sleep tugging at his brain as well, stifling a yawn.

“Take a nap with meeee!”

“No way, nerd.” He took his spot back on the couch, picking his book back up. “I’m busy.”

Hau scrambled up on the couch beside him, curling up and getting comfortable with his head on Gladion’s lap.

Gladion his his blush with his book.

“Goodnight, G….” Hau yawned, and like that he was asleep.

Gladion blinked away sleep, refusing to let himself give in to something so utterly childish as taking a nap this way. He glanced down at Hau, who looked so sweet, and happy, and peaceful, and felt   
a twinge of want in his heart. He sighed, and sat the book aside. Maybe… it wouldn’t be so terrible to allow himself one little comfortable nap…

He yanked the blanket off of the back of the couch and draped it over Hau, before laying back and closing his eyes as well. He was almost asleep faster than he could let his head hit the pillow.


End file.
